Captain America VS Sundowner
Captain America VS Sundowner is a DBX created by MickySR2112, it features Captain America from Marvel Comics against Sundowner from the Metal Gear Series. Description Marvel Comics VS Metal Gear! In this explosive 4th of July episode of DBX, it's the battle of the shields! Can Captain America claim this win? Or is Sundowner's bloodlust too high? Find out here on DBX! Fight NO RULES! ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ''The good ol' days after 9/11'' America had been almost destroyed by a certain Steven Armstrong, he had become president, and begin destroying major cities in America. Why? Raiden had been defeated by Sundowner. The cyborg stood on the same helicopter pad he had defeated Raiden on, Raiden's mangled corpse behind him, he was looking out, watching the carnage unfold, there was no hope for old America, it was going to be rebuild from the ground up... Or was it? There was still a small glimmer of hope, the legendary Captain America. Who, all things considered, Sundowner was expecting, he was not surprised to hear The First Avengers' footprints. "Captain America, "God's righteous man", I've been waiting for you!" "You can't do this! This is... horrible! Where's Armstrong!" Cap demanded. "Fighting the Mayor of Metro City! And this isn't horrible, it's just like the good ol' days after 9/11!" Exclaimed the cyborg. "I have to stop this! For America!" Captain America bellowed. "You can try, there's just one thing you don't know about me... I'M FUCKING INVISIBLE!" Sundowner bellowed, arms that held shields springing out his back, his hands grabbing his blades, Bloodlust. Captain America grabbed his vibranium shield from his back, it was time to fight... For the fate of America... Grab your shields... Engage! (Cue "Red Sun Instrumental") Charging at Sundowner, Captain America attempted a kick but was blocked by one of the cyborg's shields, which exploded on impact, propelling Captain America back, in retaliation, The First Avenger threw his shield, which again, didn't do much, an explosion sent the vibranium disc back to the soldiers hand. "Don't deny it! War is in your blood! It's in my blood! It's in everyone's blood!" The cyborg shouted. "The difference is: psychopaths like you enjoy it, I, on the other hand, don't!" Steve Rogers bellowed back, throwing charging forward with his shield in front of him, Sundowner placed his shields together, the vibranium and the explosive shields clashed, a resulting explosion blasting both men back, no damage caused to either. Two blades, controlled by Sundowner's hand, came dashing at the Avenger, who blocked the with his powerful shield, sparks flying as the blades and the shield clashed, Sundowner continued to bash the shield with the blades, leaving him open for attack, the Captain capitalised, driving a brutal kick into Sundowner's stomach. Stepping back, Sundowner taunted Steve by saying, "Are you just annoyed that you aren't with the times, admit it, you LOVE war, the same as me!" Dashing forward again, Steve was only met with the shields, one of which he tried to kick, which only resulted in another explosion pushing him away. "I'm fucking invisible!" Gritting his teeth, Cap shouted, "Invisible are you? TRY THS!" Jumping over Sundowner, Captain America performed a backflip and proceeded to bring his feet down, kicking Sundowner's back, his body smashing through the helicopter pad that he was fighting the Avenger on, he fell to the streets below. Captain America jumped through the hole that Sundowner, only to see the cyborg laughing, "Oh... you think you can stop me? I'M FUCKING INVIC-" Sundowner was interrupted by the hunk of vibranium known as a shield hitting his face, "SHUT UP! THIS ENDS HERE!" Captain America shouted, grabbing his shield. "Yes, for you!" Sundowner exclaimed, blood pouring out his nose. One of Sundowner's blades darted at Steve, a blade that he easily jumped over, Cap jumped into a nearby abandoned building, he lined up his shot, his arm winding back, he threw the shield, but the vibranium disc was swatted away by the cyborg, "HA! Now that you don't have your oversized frisbee, what can you do?" "This." Do Sundowner's surprise, Captain America was behind him, his arms around his waist, Cap lifted Sundowner over the top of his head, making the cyborg's neck hit the ground with a sickening thud! "Okay, now you've got me mad!" Sundowner exclaimed. (Cue "Red Sun") In a fit of blind rage, Sundowner violently charged towards Captain America, Bloodlust swinging almost blindly, the Captain put his shield in front of his face, managing to block most of the blows, most, ''Sundowner's blade almost sneaked away from the shield, the blade stabbing an exposed body part underneath his rib cage. Writhing in pain and blood pouring out of the stabbed area, Captain America, hit the strongest kick he could muster into Sundowner's stomach, following up with throwing his shield into Sundowner's stomach, propelling it back to Captain America's tired hand, even if it didn't really do much damage. Bloodlust swung again, Captain America dodging by jumping out the way, he once again threw the shield, this time, it hit Sundowner's chest, successfully bouncing off his chest and returning to Cap's hand. After Captain Americ backflipped into a building, Sundowner placed his shield's in front of him, he rammed into the building at full speed. '''Boom! ' The building completely exploded, pieces of debris falling everywhere, on top of Steve, on the other hand, Sundowner was nearly completely unharmed, a winning smirk appearing on his face, "Ha! America's greatest hero? What a joke," Sundowner scoffed in celebration. "Not... so... fast..." A voice began, "Firstly, it's Earth Mightest Heroes, secondly, I'm not done yet!" That voice was of Captain America, who walked out of the dust, shield firmly in hand... "And finally... THIS IS OVER!" Captain America hit a series of kicks, punches, knees and various other strikes, he finished off the combo by placing his shield in front of him and ramming into Sundowner, propelling the cyborg's body back into a wall, which broke on impact, Sundowner swiftly got back onto his feet, he threw one of his blades like an oversized dart, but... Captain America caught the blade... "What? That's impossible!" Steve held the blade with both his hands, lifted it above his head and brought it down on his knee, the blade snapped in two, Captain America threw the broken pieces of the blade away with reckless abandon. Sundowner charged at Cap with the remaining blade, Captain America grabbed his wrist, forcing Sundowner to drop the blade. "Son of a bitch!" Cursed Sundowner. With another kick to the stomach, Sundowner backed away, his shields forming a barrier in front of him, "Try and get past this!" Sundowner taunted, forgetting that Captain America had his blade at hand. Throwing the blade the same as Sundowner had done earlier, one of the blades lodged itself in one of the shields... "OH SHIT!" The shield exploded in Sundowner's face, stunning him, "Now's my chance," Captain America muttered to himself. (Cue "Captain America Theme") A fury of attacks unloaded on Sundowner, the full force of Cap's rage was unleashed, destroying all his shields, Captain America proceeded to hit Sundowner with a brutal uppercut. "Stars!" Another one. "And!" Another one. "Stripes." Another, even more brutal uppercut. "STARS AND STRIPES!" For the last uppercut, Captain America used his shield, hitting the cyborg so hard, his head flew off and exploded in a cloud of blood, bone, machinery and brain, America was almost safe. "Now to find Armstrong!" KO! This DBX's winner is... Captain America!Category:MickySR2112 Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts